


5.15 (the angels have gone)

by castielnovakk



Category: Supernatural, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnovakk/pseuds/castielnovakk
Summary: “I’d like a mocha, and I’ll take that black coffee too, please” Castiel decided.





	5.15 (the angels have gone)

_Thump_

 

“Fuck” was the first thought to come to Dean’s mind, pain travelling from his ass to his head. It wasn't until he heard a distant snicker that he shot up, banging his head off the coffee table in the process. “ _JESUSFUCKINGCHRIST_ ” He yelped out in pain. That was it. The snicker he heard before transformed into full blown hysterical laughter. Dean cracked an eyelid open, squinting against the light pouring in from a nearby window, spotting his sasquatch of a brother standing behind the sofa Dean had been fast asleep on not even a minute ago.

“Bitch” Dean grumbled, knowing fine well that Sam was behind his rude awakening. Sam doubled over, shaggy hair falling in his face. “Yeah yeah, keep laughing Sammy. I'll get you back” he muttered, passing Sam to go to the bathroom.

“Jerk!” He heard Sam call after him. Dean rolled his eyes, Sammy could be such an ass sometimes, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He flipped the shower on before turning back to the toilet to relieve himself, he was damn lucky he didn't piss himself out of fright when Sammy had pushed him off the sofa. His shower was quick and Dean spent the entirety of it plotting his revenge on his younger brother, wondering how detrimental to his health it would be if he put Nair in Sammy’s posh shampoo, deciding against it, he wanted to piss off his little brother but didn't fancy losing a limb in the process. He could hear Sam grumbling outside the bathroom door about how he needed the toilet, which only encouraged Dean to take his time. He brushed his teeth for more than the recommended two minutes and even went as far as to shave his face, despite there being almost nothing to shave since he had done the same a few days prior. He finally sauntered out of the bathroom when Sam’s groaning turned into hysterical knocking

“Took you long enough” Sam bitched, practically sprinting into the bathroom and tactfully dodging the foot that Dean stuck out.

 

It was once Dean was dressed and could hear the steady spray of the shower coming from the bathroom that he saw his opportunity. Sam had left his phone lying unlocked on the kitchen table. He picked it up, quickly creating a text thread of all Sam’s fancy college friends and his girlfriend, Jessica.

 _‘Sam Winchester wears makeup’_ He tried. Nah, that was too boring.

 _‘Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by his bed and every night-’_ Stopping himself, grimacing and erasing it before he went too far..

 _‘I, Sam Winchester, cry during sex_ ’ He typed, smirking to himself and hitting send. It was lame, but it would have to do for now. He put the phone back where he found it and wandered into the kitchen in search of food. He hated staying at Sam’s, his cupboards were stocked with rabbit food and the fridge wasn’t any better. He made a mental note to stop by a supermarket after work. Sam was constantly moaning at Dean to eat healthier, and now that he had agreed to move in with Sam temporarily, Sam was constantly trying to feed him something green. He scanned the cupboards for a sign of anything remotely decent absently wondering if he could get Sammy locked up for fratricide. He settled on shoving a couple of slices of bread in the toaster and started up the coffee machine. Dean had agreed to temporarily move in with Sammy a few weeks back when Dean had been kicked out of his apartment in Sunnyvale because the landlord needed it for one of his relatives, which he thought was pretty shitty of the landlord, but the apartment had sucked anyways. It was tiny and the central heating hadn’t worked. Sam had offered Dean his couch until he was able to find a new apartment, and Dean had happily taken him up on that offer. Moving in with Sammy meant that Dean had managed to save up enough to start restorations on his Dad’s old car, which was going to be a beauty once she was finished. He took his toast and coffee to the kitchen table, looking up when Sam’s phone vibrated, **8:30AM** blinking at him from the screen. A string of profanities left Dean’s mouth. His train was at 9:00AM and it was usually at least a twenty five minute walk to the train station, if he left now he might just make it. He pulled his boots on and shoved a slice of toast in his mouth abandoning the rest of his breakfast and coffee. He shouted a muffled “ _see you later_ ” to Sam, who was still in the shower, and practically ran out the door to wrestle his way through the sea of students heading to their morning classes.

 

Dean arrived at Palo Alto station in record time, his phone telling him that it was only 8:45AM.  He had fifteen minutes to kill until his train, he spent five of them sitting on a bench getting his breath back after near sprinting to the train station. Dean had bought a railcard, if he was gonna be staying with Sammy for a while then he didn't want to have to fork out for the train twice every day. Since he didn't need to worry about buying a ticket, Dean decided to head over to the cafe across the street. He was beginning to miss the coffee he abandoned in the mad rush to get here on time. The bell above his head rang as Dean entered the cafe. It was nice if not a little too modern for his liking. It was already pretty busy, full of students who just got off the train Dean presumed.

“What can I get for you?” the Barista asked in a southern drawl, smirking at him.

“Black coffee, please” he decided, he wasn't much into any of that flavoured stuff, only really drinking coffee for the energy boost it gave him.

“Sure thing, that'll be $3.25” Meg, as her nametag read, informed him. She began busying herself with making the coffee as Dean pulled his wallet out.

“Fuck” he muttered to himself, realising his credit card wasn't in there. He fumbled in the pockets of his jeans, to no avail, in case it had fallen out. He was checking the pockets of his leather jacket when the realisation dawned on him. He had ordered food on the down low last night when Sam was sleeping. He had gotten sick of the photosynthetic shit his brother was feeding him, so he took matters into his own hands and ordered a takeaway paying for it online with his credit card which he must have left on the coffee table. Shit. “I'm gonna have to ditch the coffee, sorry” he announced, smiling apologetically.

“Don't worry about it” Meg replied, placing the cup aside and turning to the next customer. Dean meandered back across the road to the train station, he had another five minutes until the train. Leaning against a lamppost, he pulled out his phone and opened his messages.

 

**_Samantha, 8:50am_ **

_‘I DO NOT cry during sex. You’re an ass.’_

 

Dean snickered and typed out his reply

 

**_Me, 8:56am_ **

_‘the tissues in ur condom drawer say differently ;) see u l8r’_

 

Knowing that he pissed his brother off lightened Dean’s mood a little, but he was still seriously bummed at the lack of coffee. Stifling a yawn, he sent a silent prayer to the gods he didn't believe in that he wouldn't fall asleep and end up getting his finger cut off or something at the garage later. Bobby would kill him if he got blood all over the place plus Dean values all 10 of his fingers. He was pulled from his thoughts by an unfamiliar voice behind him.

“Excuse me?” Dean turned around to see a man, probably around ages with himself if not a little older. He was ridiculously handsome, dark hair that stuck up in all directions, but still managed to look good, paired with friendly eyes. They were blue, really _really_ blue, almost unnaturally so and they were looking right at him. “I noticed that, for whatever reason, you didn't get your coffee” He explained. His voice was deep and gravely, sending all sorta shivers down Dean’s spine. He was smiling at Dean, the smile almost all in the eyes. His lips were only slightly upturned. He realised he was staring when he saw a movement out the corner of his eyes, he looked down and the dude was holding two cups of coffee, clutching one close to him and holding the other out to Dean. He looked back to the man's face, opening his mouth to say something. “You looked like you needed one” The guy said, beating him to it.

“Dude, you're a lifesaver. Thank you, but you really didn't have too” Dean replied, accepting the coffee.

“I'm aware I didn't have too, but you’re welcome nonetheless” The man retaliated, still looking right at him with those _eyes._ Dean mentally whacked himself, this poor dude was just trying to be nice and here Dean was staring like an idiot.

“I'm Dean” he greeted, extending his arm. The other man stared at Dean's hand for a moment, before hesitantly reaching up and shaking it with his own.

“I’m Castiel. It’s nice to meet you, Dean”

 

══════════════════

 

Castiel watched as the man in front of him muttered a profanity to himself, and began to frantically search his pockets. He caught a brief glimpse of the man’s face when he muttered something Castiel couldn't hear to the barista before he left the cafe with a sheepish look on his face and no coffee. The man looked tired, bags under his eyes. He watched as the man crossed the road and headed back to the train station, before approaching the Barista, who had a wide smile on her face.

“Clarence! How’s my favourite customer?” she exclaimed, far too cheery for this time in the morning.

“Good morning, Meg” he replied, ignoring her attempts to flatter him.

“What can I get for ya this morning?” she asked, still grinning at him

“I’d like a mocha, and I’ll take that black coffee too, please” Castiel decided, the other guy clearly needed it. Castiel would be upset if he had to go without his morning coffee, he didn't want this man to feel the same.

“You’ve got a good taste, Clarence. That’ll be $6.75” Meg informed, winking at him.

He felt a blush rising in his cheeks, he wasn’t buying the coffee because he's interested in the man, he doesn't even know him.

“I’m just trying to be nice” Castiel muttered, handing over a $10 note.

“Whatever you say” She smirked, turning to prepare the drinks.

Castiel peeked over his shoulder to make sure the stranger was still at the train station. He was leaning against a lamppost with his back to Castiel. He only hoped he didn't give the man a fright, or make him feel awkward.

“Coffee’s ready, Clarence”

“Thank you, Meg” He smiled, handing her a $2.50 tip and picking up the two cups of coffee.

“Go get him, Casanova” Meg smirked as he turned to leave. He had to squint against the morning sun as he made his way across the road, it was a beautiful morning, Late September. Autumn was Castiel’s favourite season. He loved the different shades of oranges, greens and browns as the leaves fell. It was never too hot, but also not too cold. Castiel could leave the house in a jumper, or a shirt and coat and be at a comfortable temperature. Today he had settled for wearing slacks paired with a shirt and cardigan under his favourite coat, a tan trench coat. His siblings were constantly telling him that it made him look creepy, but Castiel didn't care. His line of thought was brought to a grinding halt when he stopped behind the stranger, taking a deep breath to calm himself before talking.

“Excuse me?” He asked, attempting to get the stranger's attention. It worked, and the stranger whipped round to meet his eyes. Castiel was momentarily stupefied, the stranger was gorgeous. He had light brown hair, freckles scattered across his nose and green eyes. Ridiculously green eyes. ‘ _Use your words, Castiel_ ’ He thought to himself. He couldn't just stand and stare. He smiled at the stranger,  “I noticed, that for whatever reason, you didn't get your coffee” Castiel explained, thrusting the coffee cup towards the stranger who looked at him, a mix of what looked like shock and confusion on his face. The stranger opened his mouth, “You looked like you needed it” Castiel interrupted, pushing it a little closer to the stranger, urging him to take it. He immediately cringed at his words, hoping the stranger didn't take them the wrong way. He wasn't implying that the stranger looked bad, Castiel thought that if anything he looked the exact opposite, eye bags and all. He was about to open his mouth to apologise when the stranger finally spoke up.

“Dude, you're a lifesaver. Thank you, but you really didn't have too” he replied, accepting the coffee and smiling at Castiel.

“I'm aware I didn't have too, but you’re welcome nonetheless” Castiel said, still smiling. He couldn't look away from the other man’s eyes, they were so _green,_ reminding Castiel of leaves before they fall from the trees. The stranger extended his free arm, smile still on his face. Castiel looked down at his hand, feeling increasingly more awkward by the second. He slowly lifted his arm, taking the strangers hand and shaking it.

“I’m Dean” he beamed

“I’m Castiel. It’s nice to meet you, Dean” He answered, feeling a smile of his own creeping on to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first attempt at writing one of these. Constructive criticism is welcome. Updates every second Saturday. Apologies for this first one being so short, they won't all be like this. Enjoy!


End file.
